


troubles will come and they will pass

by leinthalexandra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, asexual self-cest, asexual!dean, asexual!deanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leinthalexandra/pseuds/leinthalexandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ace!dean/ace!deanna self-cuddling. (title from lynyrd skynyrd's 'simple man'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	troubles will come and they will pass

“It’s weird, though, right?” Dean asks. Deanna just laughs a little and tightens her arms around him a little more. “God, I don’t know which is stranger—talking about it to someone else or talking about it to…”

“Another you? Who’s not really you?”

“Yeah.”

He feels her nodding against his back. “Yeah, it is weird. But hey, if it’s just yourself—ourself—then it’s okay, right?”

Dean relaxes, letting out a sigh, the tension in his body letting go as they lie on the bed together. Cuddling with your female self from some alternate universe while talking about your feelings is probably one of the most bizarre events in Dean Winchester’s life, but it’s also one of the most natural and normal feelings he’s known.

“I don’t know what it was like with you,” Dean says, “but for me, it was like…Dad always thought it wasn’t okay if I wasn’t trying to pull a different girl in every town. ‘Man up and do it’ and all that macho crap.”

Deanna’s laugh is low in her throat as she buries her face into the thin cotton of his shirt. “Yeah. And you wonder if maybe something’s wrong—”

“—and you think ‘I don’t want to, why should I bother’—”

“—but then you say to yourself, ‘if I just keep trying…’”

“…’maybe I’ll finally like it.’”

Dean shifts, turning to face her. Deanna’s arms tighten around him again.

“You know it’s not wrong, right?” she murmurs. They look at each other for a split moment. “It’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, and something breaks inside his chest. “It’s okay.”


End file.
